Promises
by Zakumi122
Summary: Harry and Hermione make a promise to one another, but one of them, isn't able to keep up their end of the deal. ONE-SHOT.


**Hey everyone, sorry I had this idea suddenly assault my mind while I was busy with Black and White and The New Kid… I just needed to type it up!**

 **ONE-SHOT.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

* * *

The battle was vicious, they watched on as Harry Potter, the last hope of the Wizarding world shot his spell which collided with Voldemort's killing curse. The atmosphere felt heavier as the two powerhouses went up against each other.

Hermione Granger, best friend and recently girlfriend to the boy-who-lived, watched on in bated breath, as her boyfriend fought for his and everyone else's sake for a better life. She thought back to the tent they had shared after Ron had abandoned them. They shared a moment, a moment that opened both of their eyes.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Harry and Hermione stared into each other's eyes after dancing to the song which had just played on the radio. They were both vulnerable and hurting after Ronald had just left them alone. So, in the moment they didn't know what to do, that is until, Harry moved in closer. Acting on instinct Hermione leaned in as well, their lips touched ever so slightly. But the spark felt between the two was enormous. Pulling away slightly Harry looked into her doe brown eyes and shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry, Hermione… I don't know what I was thinking." He said as he started pulling away. But Hermione didn't relent; she pulled him back and kissed him again, more passionately this time. He didn't react at first, purely out of shock, but after a few minutes, he started kissing her back. His hands held onto her waist tightly as he felt Hermione wrap her arms around his neck.

That night the pair had talked about their lives together, their past, their friendship and their potential future together. They came to the conclusion that Ron had been right about them, but they didn't realise it, until now. They spoke of how Ginny and Ron would react to the news, but Harry's response is what made her finally know that they were made for each other.

"I care for Ginny, I really do and I know you care about Ron… but Hermione, you can't deny that that kiss felt, right… Ginny will always be a friend to me, but you, you are my life. Every year, everything we've faced, I did to keep you safe. The troll, the basilisk, the dementors, Rita Skeeter (Hermione giggled at that one), Umbridge, the Felix Felicis, and now Voldemort. I did everything to keep you safe, because if something were to happen to you I… I don't know what I would do." He told her while looking her directly in the eyes.

"I will always protect you, even if it means giving my life for you."

"No, don't you dare say that!" She said angrily at him. "If you want to be with me, then you'll have to make it out alive!"

Chuckling slightly, Harry looked at her and smiled slightly. "Alright, I'll make it out of this alive and we'll be together. Okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise, and you know me, I always keep my promises." He told her with his usual cheeky grin. She smiled back at him and hugged him close. A few days after that, Ron had come back after saving Harry from the lake where they had received the Gryffindor sword, which would later be used by Neville who had defeated Nagini.

To say Ron was angry about the pair getting together was an understatement, but seeing the two as happy as they were, he realised, it was no one's fault but his own for leaving instead of sticking it out when they needed him. So with a heavy heart, he acknowledged their relationship and was happy for them.

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

Hermione snapped back to the present as she watched her boyfriend, fighting with everything he had to destroy the oppressive man in front of him.

The two wizards were evenly matched, but slowly the killing curse was etching closer and closer to Harry's side, Hermione could see him starting to struggle with keeping the spell up. She had to do something!

"Harry James Potter! Don't you dare let that spell hit you! You promised me!" Her voice echoed over the grounds and she was saw Harry's eyes go from strain to determination in a matter of seconds, he yelled out pushing everything he had into the spell, which started pushing back. Eventually, the spell collided with Voldemort's wand sending the object flying into Harry's hand and the man who had been terrorizing the wizarding world for the last two decades had finally been destroyed and it was all thanks to her boyfriend.

Rushing over she hugged the kneeling boy with all her might, tears of happiness rolling down her face.

"Is it over?" She heard him whisper.

"Yes, yes Harry, it's finally over." She replied with a happy tone. She only vaguely noticed that Harry's arms hadn't wrapped around her. She pulled away and finally looked at him. But instead of smiling, Hermione gasped loudly. Others had finally reached the pair and looked at their hero with wide eyes and some were even shedding tears.

"H-Harry…?" Hermione's voice was wavering as she looked at the smiling face of her boyfriend.

With all the fighting Harry had done, the young man had already exhausted his magical core when he fought against the Dark Lord. But he pushed passed that and had now completely emptied it, he was simply running on fumes, which was the reason for Voldemort's killing curse pushing towards him, but hearing Hermione and remembering his reason for fighting Harry tapped into a new power source, a source of power which was strictly forbidden; Harry tapped into his life force; the very energy his body used to keep him alive.

When Hermione looked at him, she gasped because the once handsome face of Harry Potter was now covered in blood, his own blood; it came from every hole in his face; from his eyes to his nose and even his ears, crimson liquid continued to spill out of him. He looked at Hermione with a small smile on his face.

"N-Now, you'll be safe…" he told her, his voice, hoarse and rough.

"No! No, Harry, just hold on, Pomfrey?! Has anyone seen Pomfrey!?" she yelled at the crowed who watched on with heavy hearts.

"M-Madam Pomfrey, H-Hermione…" he reprimanded her, the same way she did to him when he refused to call Snape, 'Professor'.

"How- how can be making jokes at a time like this?!" she yelled at him she held him close her chest.

"Must be a Potter thing…" he told her with a weak smile.

Hermione didn't reply she simply watched him as he continued to smile that damned smile of his, that smile she had learned to love in their second year whenever he apologized to her.

"Harry, you… you promised…" she whispered, her eyes closed shut as tears continued to pour from her eyes.

"I know… I-I'm sorry, Mione…" Harry's voice cut off. Hermione's eyes snapped open, and she saw Harry's relaxed features, his eyes closed and mouth hanging open slightly. She choked out a sob and soon screamed in anguish as she clutched her boyfriend's body close to hers.

The world was safe, the threat of Voldemort was finally over, but in the process the world had also lost one of the greatest people to walk it, and a young woman lost the love of her life.

* * *

 **So the idea for this came as I was listening to music on my laptop and 'My Heart Will Go On- Celine Dion' started playing and then this idea was born!**

 **I know it feels rushed, honestly it kinda was… sorry about that. But please review and favourite, let me know what you thought!**

 **Peace and Love**

 **Zak.**


End file.
